


Tu regalo y el mío

by QueenOfAshes



Series: JJBek Teacher/Student AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy y Otabek Altin intercambian sus regalos de San Valentín.





	Tu regalo y el mío

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está dentro del universo de "Deseos de cosas imposibles" en otro momento del tiempo, por eso no va en la línea principal. Sin embargo aquí está, para no dejar pasar la fecha XD.

 

—  Feliz San Valentín, Otabek.

  
Jean-Jacques le extendió una caja rosa envuelta en lazos amarillos muy bien adornados a su alumno, tomando algo tímido la caja.    
  
— Es muy hermosa. Gracias. 

  
— ¿No la vas a abrir? Puede que haya más que chocolates — Recomendó JJ, quien rió ante el comportamiento de Otabek. El muchacho abrió la caja para encontrar algunos chocolates y una rosa roja que recogió con la mano.   
  
—Es de las tuyas. — Mencionó Otabek, asombrado, levantando la flor a la altura de sus ojos para detallarla — Quiero decir,  de tu jardín.    
  
— ¡Oh! Me sorprende que sepas diferenciar. Hay muchas rosas rojas por ahí en San Valentín.

 

— Tú me enseñaste a diferenciar las flores. 

  
— Oh, realmente no pensé que… — JJ no completó la oración.

  
—  Sí prestaba atención. No pensarás que solo fingía escucharte cuando me hablabas de tus plantas, ¿verdad? — Hizo una pausa y el profesor se quedó en silencio. Seguramente hasta ahora había pensado así. Volvió su atención a la rosa, moviéndola entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para rotarla —  ¿Me darás una rosa roja de tu jardín? Ellas significan mucho para ti, Jean. Y son hermosas, como su dueño.    
  
Jean sonrió.   
  
— Ahora tú eres el dueño. Está cortada de modo que la puedas plantar...Y pronto tener otras rosas — Se sobresaltó luego del silencio del muchacho —  S-Si quieres, claro. Si no, puedes dejarla como un florero, aunque se marchitará pronto.   
  
— ¡Jean! —  El chico se le abrazó por la cintura escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del profesor, alzando la cabeza para responder — La cuidaré. La voy a plantar. Con todo lo que me enseñaste creo que lo haré bien. Y será tan hermosa como tú.

  
— ¡M-me alegra tanto escuchar eso! —  Murmuró JJ rodeándolo suavemente con sus brazos, suspirando aliviado. — Qué bueno que te gustó.

 

— Me encanta.    
  
Luego de un breve momento, se levantaron de la mesa para caminar por el centro comercial. Algo llamó la atención de Otabek, quien de repente habló, señalando un lugar entre los pasillos.    
  


— Jean, ven conmigo.   
  
Sonó como una orden más que una sugerencia. Otabek tomó de la mano al profesor, arrastrándolo dentro de una cabina de fotos, cerrando las cortinas.   
  
— Pensé que no te gustaba tomarte fotos, Otabek.  

 

— Si es contigo sí. Ponte a mi lado y haz una pose, en unos segundos la cámara tomará la foto. Seguida de otra y otra y otra. Salen cuatro en total. — Altin insertó las monedas y encendió la máquina. — Listo, ¡ahora!

 

— Ok. It's JJ Style! — Exclamó el profesor con una sonrisa, al lado de la delgada línea curvada hacia arriba que era la boca de Otabek. El primer flash salió con ambos en sus poses iniciales.     
  
De repente, el profesor sintió que lo jalaban del cuello, a lo que se inclinó hacia abajo, sorprendido. 

  
— ¿Otabek?    
  
Altin no respondió, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí mismo e hizo que los labios de ambos chocaran por un momento, el flash indicando que había tomado la segunda foto. Otabek entonces abrió los labios buscando entrada en los ajenos. JJ se ofreció gustoso, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el estudiante le recorriera la boca con su lengua hasta saciarse. Escuchó el clic de la tercera foto. 

 

Otabek se separó de él, jadeando por aire y mirando a  Jean-Jacques, quien aún estaba aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. El flash les indicó que la cuarta foto había sido tomada.    
  
Otabek sacó la tira de fotos de la máquina y se las dio a JJ.   
  
—  Feliz San Valentín, Jean.     
  
Jean-Jacques se sonrojó hasta las orejas viendo las fotos, especialmente las del beso. Respiró profundo y abrazó fuerte a Otabek.    
  
—  No te merezco, Otabebé   
— No me llames así. Es vergonzoso. — Dijo el estudiante con lo más parecido a un puchero que JJ le había visto hasta ahora — Te dije que puedes llamarme Beka

—  O-ta-be-bé — Deletreó las sílabas en el oído del estudiante   
—  ¡Jean!   
  
El profesor rió terminando de molestar a su alumno y se llevó las fotos al pecho.   
  
—  Gracias, Beka. Es hermoso.    
  
Otabek vio esa brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su profesor; y le gustaba más de lo normal ser él quien la provocara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no celebro San Valentín, pero aquellos que sí lo hacen: ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
